los secretos del oasis
by Dalia Aracely
Summary: Argumento: ¡Aquel desierto albergaba oscuros secretos! Cuando Serena Tsukino se había entregado al jeque Darién en París, cinco años antes, había soñado con vestidos de novia y finales felices, mientras que él sólo había actuado movido por el deseo... Ahora, Darién podía tener todo lo que deseara, y tal y como descubrió Darién cuando se la llevó a un oasis, ¡la seguía deseando


Chapter 1

Seis años antes,

París

Serena Tsukino tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ponerse a dar saltos al ver la torre

Eiffel a lo lejos. Hizo una mueca. Sabía que era un tópico, pero estaba en París, en primavera y

estaba enamorada. Deseó tirar las bolsas que llevaba en las manos por los aires, reír a

carcajadas y levantar el rostro hacia las flores de los árboles.

Tenía ganas de abrazar a todo el mundo. Luchó contra una sonrisa irreprimible. Siempre

había pensado que la gente exageraba cuando hablaba de lo romántico que era París, pero en

esos momentos sabía por qué. Había que estar enamorado para darse cuenta. No era de

extrañar que su padre, francés, y su madre, originaria de Merkazad, se hubiesen enamorado

allí.

No era consciente de las miradas que atraían su pelo oscuro, su tez color aceituna y sus

brillantes ojos azules, tanto de hombres como de mujeres que pasaban por su lado. Le latía

con tanta rapidez el corazón, estaba tan emocionada, que sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse,

pero sólo le apetecía abrir los brazos y gritarle al mundo: ¡Estoy enamorada de Darien al Saqr

y él también me quiere a mí!

Sólo de pensarlo apresuró el paso y le remordió la conciencia. En realidad, él no le había

dicho que la amase. Ni siquiera cuando ella le había dicho que lo quería esa mañana, estando

con él en la cama, tan feliz y saciada que no había podido seguir conteniéndose. Hacía días

que quería decírselo.

Tres semanas. Hacía tres semanas que se lo había encontrado por la calle. Ella acababa de

salir de la universidad, después de terminar los exámenes finales. Prácticamente había

crecido con él, pero habían estado años sin verse y la reacción al encontrarse con el amor de

su vida había sido sísmica. Estaba todavía más guapo de lo habitual. Porque se había

convertido en un hombre. Alto, fuerte y poderoso.

Darien la había abrazado con fuerza y la había mirado con los ojos brillantes y, luego, de

repente, había fruncido el ceño, había entrecerrado los ojos y le había dicho con incredulidad:

-¿serena?

Ella había asentido, con el corazón acelerado y una ola de calor recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Había soñado tanto tiempo con que Darien la mirase así...

Habían ido a tomarse un café. Y después, cuando había llegado la hora de separarse,

Serena se había sentido como si le hubiesen estado arrancando el corazón. Entonces, Darien

le había preguntado:

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?

Y aquél había sido el principio de las tres semanas más mágicas de su vida. Le había

dicho que sí en seguida. Demasiado pronto. Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de la realidad.

Tenía que haberse mostrado más fría, más sofisticada, pero eso habría sido imposible,

después de tantos años idealizándolo. Se había enamorado de él siendo una niña, de

adolescente, se había convertido en su obsesión y ya de adulta, lo deseaba.

Ese primer fin de semana, Darien la había llevado a su apartamento y le había hecho el amor por primera vez... y en esos momentos todavía sentía calor en el vientre y se sonrojaba

al recordarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió andando. En esos momentos iba hacia casa de Darien, para

hacerle la cena. En realidad, él no la había invitado esa noche. De hecho, esa mañana había

estado muy callado, pero Serena confiaba en que, cuando la viese y descubriese las deliciosas

provisiones que había comprado, le dedicaría esa sonrisa tan sexy suya y le abriría la puerta

de par en par.

Mientras esperaba para cruzar la calle en la que estaba su impresionante edificio del siglo

XVIII, serena pensó en lo serio que se ponía Darien a veces, siempre que le mencionaba

Merkazad, donde ambos habían nacido, o a su hermano mayor, el jeque Seiya , que

gobernaba el país.

Darien siempre había tenido una personalidad oscura, pero que a ella no le había

intimidado. Desde que tenía memoria, se había entendido bien con él y nunca se había

cuestionado que fuese un solitario y no tuviese el don de gentes de su hermano. No obstante,

durante las últimas semanas, serena había aprendido a evitar hablar de Seiya o de

Merkazad.

Se suponía que ella iba a volver a su país natal en una semana, pero esa noche iba a

decirle a Darien que, si él quería que se quedase en París, lo haría. No era lo que había

planeado, pero todo su mundo había cambiado desde que se había encontrado con él.

Llegó a la ornamentada puerta del edificio de Darien, que vivía en el piso más alto, en

un impresionante apartamento de planta abierta. El conserje se acercó a saludarla muy

sonriente, pero de repente cambió de expresión y le dijo:

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, pero ¿la espera el jeque esta noche?

A Serena le extrañó que lo llamase jeque; casi se le había olvidado que Darien ocupaba

el segundo puesto en la línea sucesoria de su país, después de su hermano Seiya . Merkazad

era un pequeño territorio independiente de la península arábiga, perteneciente al país de AlOmar. Allí era donde había nacido su madre, donde había sido llevada Serena después de

haber nacido en París. Su padre, de nacionalidad francesa, había sido consejero del padre de

Darién.

Serena sonrió de oreja a oreja y levantó las bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

-Voy a hacerle la cena.

El conserje le devolvió la sonrisa, pero parecía incómodo y Serena sintió un escalofrío

mientras subía en el ascensor. Cuando éste se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, la sensación

de desasosiego aumentó, sobre todo al ver que la puerta de su apartamento estaba

entreabierta y que, al empujarla, se oía reír al otro lado a una mujer.

Serena tardó un par de segundos en entender la escena que tenía delante. Darien estaba

con la cabeza inclinada, a punto de besar a una mujer pelirroja, preciosa, que lo estaba

abrazando. De repente, Serena se sintió acomplejada, con sus vaqueros y su camiseta.

Los vio besarse y que Darien abrazaba a la mujer por la cintura. Tal y como la había

abrazado a ella. Serena pensó que había debido de hacer un ruido, no fue hasta más tarde

cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado caer las bolsas de la compra.

Darien rompió el beso y miró a su alrededor, pero sin apartar las manos de la otra mujer,

que también la estaba mirando, con los ojos verdes brillantes, enfadada por la interrupción.

Serena estaba tan sorprendida que no se fijó en el pelo moreno y grueso de Darien, que

estaba despeinado, ni en la intensidad con la que le brillaban los ojos, siempre llenos de

sombras y secretos. Ni tampoco en la dura línea de su mandíbula ni en sus pómulos

perfectamente esculpidos.

Aturdida, se quedó donde estaba y vio cómo Darien le decía algo en voz baja a la otra

mujer, que protestó antes de apartarse y recoger su bolso y su abrigo.

Pasó al lado de Serena antes de salir, dejando a su paso una nociva nube de perfume, y

dijo:

-A plus tard, cheri.

Hasta luego, cariño.

La puerta se cerró a espaldas de Serena y ella empezó a reaccionar. Darien la estaba

mirando, con los brazos en jarras, vestido con un traje oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata. Era la

primera vez que lo veía así vestido y le daba un aire muy severo. Serena sabía que era

analista de inversiones, pero no le había hablado nunca de su trabajo. Ella se dio cuenta

entonces de que, en realidad, no había hablado de nada personal con ella, sólo la había

seducido.

Serena notó que le empezaban a temblar las piernas, pero antes de que le diese tiempo a

hablar, Darien se le adelantó.

-No esperaba verte esta noche. No habíamos quedado.

¡Tampoco habían quedado en que él le desbaratase la vida entera en tan sólo tres

semanas! El cerebro aturdido de Serena intentó relacionar a aquel extraño distante y frío con

el hombre que le había hecho el amor menos de doce horas antes. El mismo hombre que le

había susurrado ternezas al oído mientras la penetraba y ella arqueaba la espalda y gritaba de

placer, clavándole las uñas en el trasero.

Intentó sacar todas aquellas imágenes de su mente y sintió ganas de llorar.

-Yo... quería darte una sorpresa. Iba a prepararte la cena...

Serena bajó la vista y vio la carnicería. Los huevos se habían roto contra el parqué. Una

botella de vino que, afortunadamente seguía entera, estaba tumbada. Ella volvió a levantar la

cabeza al oír que Darien le decía:

-No puedes venir aquí cuando te apetezca, Serena.

Y, de repente, aquello hizo que saliese de dentro de ella algo que no sabía que tenía,

como un instinto de supervivencia que la obligó a levantar la barbilla.

-Por supuesto que no habría venido si hubiese sabido que estabas... ocupado -le

contestó-. ¿Estabas...? ¿Estabas con ella a la vez que conmigo?

Darien negó con la cabeza. Parecía impaciente.

-No.

-Entonces, es evidente que has empezado a verla ahora. Está claro que te has aburrido de

mí. Tres semanas deben de ser tu límite.

Serena no pudo evitar sentirse destrozada. Sólo podía pensar en que había desnudado

su corazón y su alma delante de aquel hombre. Le había dicho con voz ronca que lo amaba, que siempre lo había amado.

Y él había sonreído de medio lado y le había contestado:

-No seas ridícula. Casi no me conoces.

-Te conozco de toda la vida -había replicado ella con orgullo-. Y sé que te amo.

Entonces, él se había apartado y había empezado a responder sólo con monosílabos.

SERENA lo entendió en esos momentos.

-¿Qué esperabas exactamente, Serena? -le preguntó él entonces.

Serena controló la emoción.

-Nada -le respondió-. Habría sido una estupidez esperar algo, ¿no? Tú ya has pasado

página. ¿Ni siquiera me lo ibas a decir?

Darien apretó los labios.

-¿Qué querías que te dijese? Hemos tenido una aventura maravillosa. Tú vas a volver a

Merkazad dentro de una semana y, por supuesto, yo voy a seguir con mi vida.

Serena se sintió como si estuviese retrocediendo por dentro, como si le hubiesen dado

un golpe. Aquel hombre había sido su primer amante, y llamar aventura a lo que habían

tenido reducía el regalo de su inocencia a nada.

Darien frunció el ceño y dio un paso al frente.

-¿Vas a volver a Merkazad, verdad? -le preguntó antes de jurar entre dientes en árabe-.

¿No esperarías nada más?

Al parecer, a Serena debía de haberle traicionado su expresión, porque lo oyó añadir:

-Yo no te he prometido nada. Nunca he hecho nada que te hiciese esperar nada más, ¿o

sí?

Ella negó con la cabeza como si fuese un robot. No, no lo había hecho. Serena tuvo que

hacer un enorme esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie. Darien no podía saber el daño que le

estaba haciendo. Ella había jugado con fuego y se había quemado. Todos los días que había

pasado con él habían sido emocionantes, mágicos, pero él no le había prometido nada. En ese

momento, Serena sólo quería marcharse y hacerse un ovillo, lejos de allí, donde pudiese

maldecirse por haber sido tan ingenua. Pero no se podía mover.

Darien observó a la mujer que tenía delante. Hacía tanto tiempo que se había obligado a

no sentir emociones que, en esos momentos, casi no las reconoció. Notó un fuerte dolor en el

pecho, pero lo hizo retroceder. Durante las tres últimas semanas, había disfrutado como de

un sueño y había llegado a pensar que tal vez no estuviese condenado, como había creído

siempre. Al encontrarse con Serena, al volver a verla, tan guapa, se había abierto algo en su

interior. Por un segundo, había tenido la desfachatez de pensar que algo de aquella bondad

innata que poseía ella se le había podido contagiar.

Cuando la había visto cruzar la calle unos minutos antes, tan sonriente, se había dado

cuenta de que era cierto lo que le había dicho esa mañana, que estaba enamorada de él.

Darien había intentado no pensar en ello durante todo el día, había intentado convencerse de

que no era cierto, había tratado de ignorar la incómoda sensación de culpa y responsabilidad.

Al verla acercarse a su casa se había sentido como si tuviese entre las manos una delicada

mariposa, a la que no podía evitar aplastar, ni siquiera si quería proteger su frágil belleza.

Berily, su compañera, que lo había acompañado a casa con el pretexto de que le diese un

documento, se había acercado a él en el momento perfecto. Su sensualidad, confiada y

excesivamente desenvuelta, contrastaba con la sutileza de Serena. Él había sabido que tenía

que dejarla marchar, y por eso se había asegurado de dejarle claro que lo suyo se había

terminado. Sabía que iba a aplastar a la mariposa, pero no tenía elección. No podía ofrecerle

nada más que un alma llena de oscuros secretos. Él no podía amar.

Por un momento, se quedó en silencio, la miró hasta hacer que ella se marease. Por un

segundo, a Serena le pareció ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Hasta que éste volvió a hablar

y le rompió el corazón en dos.

-Sabía que estabas subiendo. El conserje me ha avisado -le confesó, encogiéndose de

hombros-. Podría no haber besado a Berily, pero he preferido que vieses eso, a que

averiguases el tipo de persona que soy en realidad. Jamás debí seducirte. Fue una debilidad

hacerlo.

Serena leyó entre líneas. Lo que Darién quería decirle era que le había sido demasiado

fácil seducirla.

-Deberías marcharte. Supongo que tienes que preparar muchas cosas antes de volver a

Merkazad. Créeme, Serena, no soy la clase de hombre que puede darte lo que tú quieres. Soy

muy retorcido, no un caballero capaz de hacerte vivir un romántico sueño. Lo nuestro se ha

terminado. Esta noche voy a salir con Berily y voy a continuar con mi vida. Y te sugiero que

tú hagas lo mismo.

-Pensé que éramos amigos... pensé... -balbució ella, aturdida.

-¿El qué? -replicó Darién-. ¿Que íbamos a ser amigos para toda la vida sólo porque

crecimos en el mismo lugar y pasamos tiempo juntos?

Serena se dijo a sí misma que lo mejor era no responder a aquello, pero no pudo evitar

hacerlo.

-Era más que eso... Lo nuestro era diferente. Hablabas conmigo, pasabas tiempo

conmigo, mientras que no lo hacías con nadie más... Estas tres últimas semanas... Pensé que

lo que siempre habíamos compartido estaba transformándose en algo...

Darién la hizo callar con su fría mirada.

-Durante años, me estuviste siguiendo como un cachorro y yo no tuve el valor de decirte

que me dejases en paz. Estas tres últimas semanas sólo hemos tenido sexo. Te has convertido

en una mujer muy bella y te he deseado. Ni más ni menos.

Eso era todo.

-No me digas nada más. He entendido el mensaje. Es evidente que ya no tienes corazón.

Eres un desgraciado.

-Sí, lo soy -admitió él.

Serena consiguió por fin moverse, se dio la vuelta para marcharse y tropezó con las

bolsas que se le habían caído al suelo. Ni siquiera intentó recogerlas.

Estaba en la puerta cuando le oyó decir a Darién con cinismo:

-Saluda a mi querido hermano y a Merkazad de mi parte. No pretendo ir a verlos en

mucho tiempo.

Serena abrió la puerta y salió. No miró atrás ni una sola vez.

Un año antes

La celebración del cumpleaños del sultán de Al-Omar era tan fastuosa como siempre.

Tenía lugar en el palacio Hussein, en el corazón de la magnífica metrópolis de B'harani, en la

costa de la península arábiga, a unas dos horas de la montañosa Merkazad.

Uno de los asesores del sultán llevaba años detrás de Serena que, por fin, había cedido y

había decidido asistir ese año a la fiesta. En esos momentos tenía un nudo en el estómago

porque sabía que, si había aceptado la invitación, era porque Darien iba a estar allí.

Todos los años, los periódicos sensacionalistas lo sacaban con alguna belleza nueva.

Darien siempre asistía a la fiesta solo, pero se marchaba bien acompañado.

Su acompañante se había alejado de ella un momento y Serena estaba sola en el salón de

baile. Era la primera noche de celebraciones, así que se suponía que sólo estaban allí los

familiares y los amigos más íntimos del sultán, pero había alrededor de doscientas personas

en la habitación.

Serena notó que le picaba la piel y se arrepintió de haber tomado una decisión tan

precipitada. Lo había hecho porque, desde que había visto por última vez a Darien en París,

no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza, y hasta había empezado a soñar con él. Soñaba con

que ella tenía seis años y estaba delante de la tumba de sus padres, entonces Darien se

acercaba y le daba la mano, transmitiéndole una fuerza tan palpable que no podía olvidarse

de ella.

Sabía que era ridículo, pero se había enamorado de él en ese momento y a pesar de saber

que ese amor infantil jamás se convertiría en un amor adulto, no podía evitar que se le

encogiese el corazón cada vez que lo recordaba.

No podía seguir así y esperaba que yendo a la fiesta y viendo a Darien comportarse

como un playboy, sentiría asco y conseguiría seguir con su vida.

Se había imaginado saludándolo con practicada sorpresa. Le preguntaría cómo estaba y

fingiría aburrirse mientras escuchaba su respuesta. Después se alejaría y lo habría olvidado. Y

él se quedaría seguro de que su breve aventura no significaba nada para ella.

Pero no había ocurrido así. Estaba saliendo del salón de baile, distraída, mirando su

bolso, cuando había visto a un hombre alto, fuerte y moreno vestido de esmoquin. Había

estado a punto de llamarlo pensando que se trataba del hermano de Darien, Seiya. Los dos

eran igual de altos y fuertes. Entonces, Serena se había dado cuenta de su error, pero no

había podido evitar dar un grito ahogado.

Él había fruncido el ceño al verla y la había recorrido de los pies a la cabeza con la

mirada.

-Serena... por fin nos encontramos. Me preguntaba si estarías evitándome.

Ella había recordado inmediatamente aquella fatídica tarde en París, en su apartamento.

Y había luchado por guardar la compostura, agradecida de ir vestida con un traje de

diseñador y de estar muy bien maquillada. Se había obligado a andar hacia él por el pasillo

vacío para pasar por su lado sin pararse, pero Darien la había agarrado del brazo para

detenerla.

Ella lo había mirado, con su traicionero corazón acelerado.

-No seas ridículo, Darien. ¿Por qué iba a querer evitarte?

Una voz en su interior había respondido: «Porque te rompió el corazón y jamás has

podido olvidarlo».

-Porque es la primera vez que te veo en la fiesta de cumpleaños del sultán -le respondió

él, mirándola con dureza.

Serena se había zafado de él.

-Esto no es precisamente lo mío, pero, aunque no sea asunto tuyo, he venido porque he

sido invitada por...

-Ah, Serena, aquí estás. Te estaba buscando.

Aliviada, Serena había visto acercarse a su acompañante. Lo había dejado acercarse y

que le pusiese el brazo alrededor de los hombros para dejar claro que estaba con él. Y a ella,

por una vez, no le había importado. Luego había balbucido algo en dirección a Donde y se

había dejado alejar de allí, dejando a éste a sus espaldas.

En ese momento se encontraba entre la multitud que se había reunido después de la

cena, una cena que a ella le había costado mucho tragar, consciente de la intensa mirada de

Darien desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Aliviada, vio a su acompañante con el jeque Seiya y la acompañante de éste, Mina, una

chica irlandesa que había ido a trabajar a los establos de Seiya después de que éste hubiese

comprado la granja de ganado de sus padres en Irlanda.

Serena se acercó a ellos, que la miraron preocupados porque estaba muy pálida. Se

sentía mareada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Serena? -le preguntó mina .

Ella sonrió.

-Nada.

Pero sabía que había palidecido al ver que Darien se acercaba hacia allí con el ceño

fruncido. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que aquello sería buena idea?

Serena se disculpó en un susurro y se dirigió hacia las puertas abiertas del patio, donde,

afortunadamente, había poca gente. Se apoyó en la barandilla de piedra y respiró hondo, pero

todo su cuerpo reaccionó al notar que lo tenía detrás.

Se giró muy despacio y vio que el patio se había quedado vacío.

-Déjame tranquila, Darien -le pidió con voz temblorosa.

-Si querías que te dejase tranquila, debías haberte quedado en Merkazad -replicó él con

brusquedad.

Serena hizo una mueca al reconocer que aquello era verdad. Cómo había podido pensar

que soportaría aquello...

-Ah, sí, porque tú nunca vienes a casa.

-Exacto -admitió él con los ojos brillantes.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y luego, Darien dio un paso al

frente. A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón y se fijó en que alguien había cerrado las puertas

del patio.

-Eres todavía más guapa de lo que recordaba -le dijo él con voz profunda.

Serena se olvidó de escapar de allí y lo fulminó con la mirada. Su piropo cayó en oídos

sordos. Había un brillo depredador en sus ojos que a Serena no le gustó. No tenía ningún

derecho sobre ella. El rostro de Darien estaba entre las sombras, así que no podía ver su

expresión.

-La última vez que me viste me dijiste que era muy bella, Darien... ¿o no te acuerdas de

cómo me explicaste por qué te habías acostado conmigo?

-Sin duda, eras muy bella entonces, pero ahora hay una madurez en tu belleza...

La nostalgia de su voz pilló a Serena desprevenida.

Se obligó a sonreír.

-Deberías ser capaz de reconocer el cinismo en mis palabras, Darien. Al fin y al cabo,

eres el rey de los cínicos, ¿no? Siempre llegas a la fiesta del sultán con las manos vacías y te

marchas con la mujer más bella del lugar. ¿Sigues teniendo la norma de no estar con ninguna

más de tres semanas, o sólo me la aplicaste a mí? Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo te duró Berily?

-Para.

-¿Por qué?

Darien se acercó más, salió de entre las sombras y entonces fue cuando Serena vio la

crudeza de su rostro y estuvo a punto de olvidarse de todo.

-Pensé que ya lo habrías superado.

Serena rió con amargura.

-¿Superarlo? -repitió, cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda-. Te he olvidado hace

mucho tiempo y no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, así que, si no te importa, imagino que

mi acompañante me estará buscando.

-Ese hombre no está hecho para ti. Es un mequetrefe, una marioneta del sultán. ¿Qué

estás haciendo con él?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? Es perfecto -le espetó ella, intentando rodearlo para marcharse.

Darien la agarró del brazo.

-Dime, ¿gritas su nombre extasiada? ¿Le clavas las uñas en la espalda y le ruegas que no

pare jamás?

No le hizo falta añadir si también le decía que lo amaba. Serena no pudo evitar recordar

y casi no se dio cuenta de cómo Darien volvía a ponerla delante de él. Tampoco fue

consciente de la intensidad de su mirada, ni de cómo gemía justo antes de besarla.

Sólo salió de su aturdimiento al notar cómo los labios calientes de Darién sellaban los

suyos, obligándola a abrirlos para meterle la lengua dentro de la boca. Serena no pudo

defenderse. El deseo hizo que ardiese por dentro.

Era increíble, cómo su cuerpo recordaba las caricias de Darien, lo mucho que las

deseaba. Le gustó sentir sus manos en la espalda, agarrándola por el trasero. Darien la apretó

contra él, haciéndole notar su erección y ella no pudo evitar arquear el cuerpo contra el suyo,

deseando más. Como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo.

Entonces Darien la apretó todavía más contra él y Serena vio en su mente a la mujer

pelirroja, entre sus brazos, haciendo el amor con él.

De repente, se apartó de él, horrorizada por su debilidad.

-Mantente alejado de mí, Darién. No hay nada entre nosotros. Nada. Nunca lo ha

habido. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Fue sólo una aventura y yo ya no estoy en el mercado para nadie.

Se dio la media vuelta y atravesó las puertas, rezando porque Darien no volviese a

detenerla. Entonces, se giró y le dijo:

-Tuviste tu oportunidad y no tendrás otra. Y, para tu información, he gritado muchos

otros nombres, extasiada, después del tuyo, así que no pienses que lo que ocurrió entre

nosotros fue algo especial.

Darien la vio volver a la fiesta y, por un momento, una ola de desesperación lo sacudió.

Volver a verla había despertado muchas emociones en él, emociones que no había sentido

desde la última vez que habían estado juntos. Se apoyó en la pared. De repente, le temblaban

las piernas.

Besarla, abrazarla, había sido embriagador.

Familiar. Y necesario. Tan necesario como respirar. Era como si no hubiese pasado el

tiempo. La deseaba casi desesperadamente. Y con aquello en mente, volvió a erguirse. Ya la

había seducido y la había rechazado después. No tenía derecho a desearla otra vez. Nunca

deseaba a ninguna mujer después de haberla tenido. ¿Por qué iba a ser aquélla distinta?

Apretó los labios y volvió a la fiesta. Esperaba que fuese verdad, lo de que había tenido

muchos otros amantes después de él, porque eso significaba que su impacto en ella había sido

mínimo, y que podía ignorar el hecho de haber creído ver vulnerabilidad y dolor en sus

increíbles ojos azules.

Serena sabía que lo que le había dicho a Darien antes de marcharse había sido todo

mentira, pero le había hecho sentirse bien por un instante. Después de aquello, se había

marchado de la fiesta y una hora después ya estaba con la cara lavada y de camino a

Merkazad subida en su todoterreno.

Al final tuvo que detenerse en el arcén de la autovía ya que las lágrimas le impedían ver

la carretera. Apoyó la cabeza en el volante y admitió que había sido muy ingenua al pensar

que podría marcharse tan tranquila después de haber visto a Darien y, todavía peor, después

de haberlo besado. A pesar de estar segura de que para él sólo había sido un cruel

experimento para ver que seguía deseándolo.

En cierto modo, Serena jamás había podido creer que se hubiese convertido en un

extraño, tan cruel y distante, aquel día.

Intentó no permitir que su cerebro fuese por ahí. No quería justificar el comportamiento

de Darien. Era frío y despiadado, siempre lo había sido, pero su ingenuidad no le había

permitido verlo antes.

Serena se había preguntado muchas veces si los catastróficos acontecimientos que

habían tenido lugar en Merkazad tenían algo que ver con el aislamiento y la oscuridad de

Darien. Años antes de que Merkazad hubiese sido invadido por un ejército de Al-Omar, que

se había opuesto a su independencia, Darien , su hermano y sus padres habían estado tres

largos meses encerrados en los sótanos del castillo. Había sido una época muy difícil para

todo el país, y debía de haber sido una experiencia traumática para Seiya y Darien, pero,

por entonces, ella había tenido sólo dos años, así que no podía recordar los detalles.

Años después de su liberación, ella siempre había podido pasar tiempo con Darién,

aunque éste no hubiese permitido ni siquiera a su hermano y a sus padres acercarse. Él no le

había hablado mucho, pero siempre la había escuchado. Y jamás la había hecho sentirse

incómoda. Hasta la había buscado antes de marcharse de Merkazad para siempre. Aquel día,

le había tocado la mejilla con un dedo y la había mirado con tanta tristeza que Serena había

deseado reconfortarlo, pero él se había limitado a decirle:

Ya nos veremos, niña.

Ése era el vínculo que ella creía que había cobrado vida durante aquellas tres semanas en

París. No obstante, si creía lo que Darien le había dicho entonces, ¿y por qué no iba a

creerlo?, había sido sólo una cruel ilusión. Tenía que convencerse a sí misma de que el

comportamiento de Darien no tenía justificación, y después de aquella noche, tenía que dejar

de estar obsesionada con el


End file.
